Be still and know I'm with you
by writergirl94
Summary: "Your best ally has always been anger, Derek, but what you lack most is a heart." This is according to Peter. However Derek on his own time makes an astonishing discovery. Pack!fluff Pack!snuggles. COMPLETE!


**A/N: I wrote this during Philosophy today and then I typed it up when I got back to my dorm while listening to 'Be Still' by The Fray. I've been so obsessed with pack snuggles it's ridiculous. There is no romance here just pack-family time. My favorite relationship is Derek and Issac. There practically brothers and it's adorable. The inspiration for this was a scene from the TV show 'Brothers and Sisters" between a sibling moment between Kitty and Justin. This is just a short fluffy on shot and its COMPLETE! COMPLETE! COMPLETE!**

**Be still and know I'm with you**

"_Your best ally has always been anger, Derek, but what you lack most is a heart."_

_xoxo_

Derek is talking to Issac about strategizing or something along those lines. Issac is lying on the mattress near the train car in the warehouse. His arms are crossed and he's leaning against the train. Derek is pacing and Issac is doing his best to pay attention but another headache has hit him.

Werewolves are immune to most diseases from what Derek has said. Although Issac knew his headaches weren't going to go away that easy. It was more of an emotional mental headache tied with the lack of sleep every night.

A sharp pain hits his right temple. Issac flinched and lowered his head.

"You okay?" Derek stopped pacing and ranting.

"My head hurts." Issac stated.

"That shouldn't happen."

"It's not a sickness or anything it's just from a lot of things…and sleep I guess. I'm fine." Issac clarified.

The way Issac looked didn't seem like he was fine. The Alpha took a moment of reflection and remembered the headaches of pain and frustration he once had, he still has them sometimes. Derek huffed and sat on the mattress beside him. Derek placed his hands in Issac's curly locks and began to massage his head. Derek worked gently as his fingers moved in a circular motion and Issac closed his eyes.

Derek could feel the Issac's body was relieved from some of the tension.

"Does that help?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Issac said, "Where'd you learn this?"

"My mom." Derek stated. He paused sharply and noticed that this is the first time he's actually mentioned his mom to anyone other than Laura.

"Cool." Issac isn't paying much attention, to which Derek is less embarrassed and grateful.

"Hey Issac?" Derek asked as he continued massaging Issac's head.

"Mhm?" Issac asked.

"I'm a good Alpha right?" Derek asked.

Issac is in between awake and asleep at this point, "Yeah."

"Good I mean I do my best. I just have a lot of anger in me and Peter said I didn't have a heart but maybe I do?" Derek stopped massaging Issac's head. "I don't know I try but I really don't do a good job of taking care of you guys. It's not like I created this pack so fast because of the Alpha pack, I did it for other reasons. I don't know, what do you think?" Derek finished and Issac had taken the time to completely ignore Derek and fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Issac?" Derek asked.

The young werewolf was sound asleep on Derek's shoulder. Derek scoffed and looked up at the ceiling and then he looked back down at Issac. Suddenly Erica came into view, home from dentition, carrying her history book.

Derek pointed his finger at her and motioned for her to come. Erica put her history book on the ground, took off her shoes, and made her way over. The blonde girl curled herself on the other side of Derek and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think I'm a good alpha?" He whispered.

Erica closed her eyes and nuzzled closer to Derek's thigh, "You are today."

Boyd came in a few seconds later. The image before him made him smile and he too moved to the mattress, getting close to Erica. He gave a thumbs up at Derek and closed his eyes.

Derek smiled a little and let his entire back lean against the train. He scooted a bit closer to Issac and closed his eyes, feeling for the first time content.

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_Be still and know that I am here_

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_Be still, be still, and know_


End file.
